<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you have to let me go by aubreybledsonny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329412">you have to let me go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreybledsonny/pseuds/aubreybledsonny'>aubreybledsonny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreybledsonny/pseuds/aubreybledsonny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me go..."</p>
<p>Magda shook her head.</p>
<p>"Please.. Go live your life, go on new adventures... I love you... But let me go.."</p>
<p>As Pernille flatlined, Magda continued to shake her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"I can't..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magdalena Eriksson/Pernille Harder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you have to let me go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The survival rate is non-existent. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Magda kept thinking to this exact thing the doctor said a week ago.</p>
<p>Just one single week.</p>
<p>The constant beeping of the machines were all that Magda heard when Pernille wasn't awake.</p>
<p>She tried to be there as much as she could for her, and now was unavailable for matches.</p>
<p>It hurt her so much to see Pernille like this.</p>
<p>She held her lover's hand, pressing a soft kiss to the top of it. A single tear rolled down her cheek, though she was quick to wipe it away.</p>
<p>"Magda.."</p>
<p>Magda hadn't noticed Pernille waking up.</p>
<p>She looked at Pernille, smiling softly. She kept hoping the doctors were wrong. That somehow they would get through this.</p>
<p>"Yes, my love?" Magda replied quietly, cocking her head to the side a little.</p>
<p>"I'm in.. I'm in a lot of.. Pain.."</p>
<p>Magda only nodded, waiting for her to continue.</p>
<p>"You have to... You have to let me go.."</p>
<p>Magda shook her head.</p>
<p>"Please.. Please, Magda.."</p>
<p>"No..." Magda's voice cracked as she leaned up and brushed some of Pernille's hair out of her eyes. She gently wiped some of her lover's tears away, though she didn't care about wiping her own away.</p>
<p>Pernille nodded.</p>
<p>This could not be happening.</p>
<p>Magda pressed her lips to Pernille's forehead, hoping that this was all a bad dream. She'd wake up any second, Pernille right by her side, both of them healthy.</p>
<p>She slowly leaned back down, holding Pernille's hand in both of her own.</p>
<p>"Magda.." Pernille started again.</p>
<p>"No.. Please.." Madga whispered, mostly to herself.</p>
<p>"Let me go..."</p>
<p>Magda shook her head.</p>
<p>"Please.. Go live your life, go on new adventures... I love you... But let me go.."</p>
<p>As Pernille flatlined, Magda continued to shake her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"I can't..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>